


little things

by yurileclerc



Series: FE3H Babies [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wauauughuggu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurileclerc/pseuds/yurileclerc
Summary: "It's an acquired taste, I suppose. If you don't like this flavor, which do you prefer?"Tiana takes another sip, still recoiling at the taste but not as much as she was previously. "Mm, I like the black one," she scans the table, "do you have any cookies?""No, your highness. But I could certainly see to it that a batch be made at your request."Tiana's face lights up. A little spark in Dimitri's chest ignites as he watches his spawn excite herself over something so simple."However, you'll have to finish your tea first."orDimitri and Khalid's little family
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: FE3H Babies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784029
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	little things

**Author's Note:**

> Two fics in one day....insane. my friends liked this so I finished this short lil drabble. Hope yall like!

Dimitri is a good father - let no one forget it. He actively indulges in his children, specifically the youngest of him and Khalid's pair of twins - Tiana, named respectively after Khalid's mother. She's only 4 years old, and if not spending time with her older brother (who can often be found Wyvern riding with Khalid), she urges her father to spend his leisure time in her company. As a child, Dimitri didn’t have such luxuries. He never had time to be a  _ child  _ \- and in a way he resents having to grow up as quickly as he did. He wants his children to live a different, happier life. A life in a world full of peace. Dimitri didn’t have that.

Khalid had chosen to take her other half Wyvern riding that day. Though he had suggested Tiana come along, she refused. Since the two had stayed home, she had insisted on hosting a tea party. Dimitri did not know how to properly brew tea, although, so he had declined. In response, Tiana simply wobbled over to "Uncle Dedue", tugging on his pant leg and requesting he make the tea instead. When he agreed, Tiana beamed up at her father; and being as "whipped" (Khalid's words, not his) as he is for Tiana, he happily obliged.

At first, Dimitri had feared his children would live without taste - similar to himself. He laughs at it now, because his daughter very expressively shows her disliking towards the tea. It's Dimitri's favorite, Chamomile, and a part of him is offended that she dislikes it. Her nose scrunches at the taste, and she leisurely puts down her cup. 

"Daddy," she sighs, reaching towards the sugar cubes, "this tea tastes funny. It's...sour." 

Dimitri bites back a laugh, taking a sip from his own cup. He looks down at Tiana, who seems to still be struggling to reach the pile of sugar. He dumps a couple into her cup, and she smiles up at him in thanks. Dimitri nods as he uses a straw to stir the contents.

"It's an acquired taste, I suppose. If you don't like this flavor, which do you prefer?" 

Tiana takes another sip, still recoiling at the taste but not as much as she was previously. "Mm, I like the black one," she scans the table, "do you have any cookies?" 

"No, your highness. But I could certainly see to it that a batch be made at your request." 

Tiana's face lights up. A little spark in Dimitri's chest ignites as he watches his spawn excite herself over something so simple. 

" _ However _ , you'll have to finish your tea first."

Tiana frowns at that, looking down at her cup. Puppy dog eyes she most certainly inherited from her other father (which Khalid usually protests is incorrect and she had inherited from  _ him _ ) attempt to coax him from his decision. However, he just looks away, taking another sip from his cup.

"It's delicious, beloved. I'm sure you would enjoy it if you took another sip." Tiana sticks out her tongue, pushing the cup away. "No!"

The door swings open, revealing Khalid with Lambert riding on his shoulder. Khalid appears to be sweating - Lambert must have worn him out.

"Little Lamb, you've got to be the worst Wyvern rider I've ever had to teach. And I tried to tutor Auntie Hilda."

"Hey! That's mean," Lambert cries, angrily tugging at his father's hair.

" _ Ouch-!  _ That hurts, Lambert!"

"Lambert, do not pull on your father's hair. We've talked about this." he looks up from his cup to see a tuft of Khalid’s hair in Lambert’s tight grip, tears welling in the former’s eyes. 

"You seem rather pleased. What have you two done today?"

"Well," Dimitri sighs, gesturing to his teacup, "the two of you seem to have interrupted our tea party."

Khalid laughs, sitting next to Tiana and kissing her hair. Lambert wobbles towards Dimitri, squirming into his lap and looking into his teacup. Dimitri allows him a sip, only to see him react similar to how his sister did. 

"Daddy," Tiana sighs, tugging on Khalid's sleeve, "Daddy won't give me any cookies."

"Aw, why not?"

"He's mean," she pouts. Dimitri scoffs, taking another sip from his teacup.

"She won't finish her tea." Tiana scowls at him, pushing the teacup farther onto the table. 

"Tia, you gotta drink your tea, mitya," he leans in to whisper in her ear, "if you pretend it tastes like cookies, it'll taste infinitely better."

"Scheming?" Dimitri asks, quirking up an eyebrow.

"Why of course not, my love!" 

Lambert has fallen asleep in Dimitri's lap, silently snoring and jerking a bit in his sleep. Tiana looks as though she'll fall asleep as well, the tea must've made her sleepy. She curls up in Khalid's lap, and he pats her head where it rests on his chest.

"It's like they're connected from the brain," Khalid smiles, stroking Tiana's curls. Dimitri nods in agreement, picking Lambert up to carry him to his room. Khalid follows, tucking them in and pressing kisses to their heads.

"We're wonderful dads, y'know," he says, elbowing his husband in the arm. 

Dimitri nods, looking down at his kids. They really are.


End file.
